A Lesson in History
by C1507
Summary: Ms. Joan's 10th grade class gets a lesson in History. Futurefic.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **

I'll make this brief, constructive criticism: good, annoying comments: bad. Now that we got all the straightened out, enjoy.

I don't own Dark Angel or any of the characters.

* * *

Ms. Joan's 10th grade class walked slowly into the small, yellow classroom. Each student gradually took their places in their assigned seats and waited impatiently for the bell to ring. Ms. Joan grabbed her papers and once again kicked herself for leaving that Advil at home. It was going to be another long day. 

"Good Morning Students" Ms. Joan announced to the half dead classroom. As usual there was no reply just a few nods and a cough from Joey Winthberry, who seemed to be always sickly.

"Today we are going to have a guest speaker lecture you on…"she spoke casually glancing down at the paper, "The Transgenic Wars." This incited a few curious glances, but nothing to get excited about, just another speaker on another topic.

Ms. Joan sat at her desk and looked over the faces of the students. They all seemed bored and disinterested, but inside Ms. Joan was anything but. She remember the Wars, they started when she was a little girl and lasted well into her teens. It had been apart of her childhood, hearing the news about the transgenics, seeing the faces of their leaders plastered on every newspaper across the nation. They never smiled in the pictures, just looked forlornly at the camera, as if asking what they did to deserve this.

She had tried on several occasions to engage the class in lectures about the transgenics, but this was High School and no one comes to learn. She wondered what this speaker would be like, most historians told the tales of the Transgenic Wars in favor of the ordinaries, but most knew otherwise. What they did was genocide and it broke her heart to think about it.

The classroom door squeaked open and the speaker carefully walked inside, closing the door behind him. He was older than Ms. Joan had pictured, probably in his early twenties when the Wars began. He dressed in a dark black shirt, with a matching jacket, and ripped slacks. His hair was grizzled and his eyes looked as if they had witnessed a thousand deaths and Ms. Joan had the sneaking suspicion they had.

"Good morning" he began in a gruff voice filled with sadness. "I am here to talk to you about the Transgenic Wars, about the brave men and women who fought and died for their freedom." He glanced down at his hands then all at once made eye contact with every student in the room. "My name is Calvin Simon Theodore, but my friends called me Sketchy."

Ms. Joan leaned back in her chair and watched the class as they begun to perk up. This lecture, this speaker, this one would be different; this one would be the truth.

* * *

**End **

**I know, another really short piece, but I am workin gon a big one.**


	2. Chapter 2: Joshua

**Author's Note**:

So here is chapter 2, sorry for the wait, but its summer. Excuse any grammar or spelling errors, I read it like 15 times, but I always miss something. Thanks for your reviews for chapter one. Again, I don't own Dark Angel and make no money.

* * *

Sketchy looked around the classroom at the dozen or so students, each sitting casually in their desks. He could hardly remember a time he had been so innocent, without the secret of a forgotten nation resting on his shoulders.

"There isn't much I can say to convince you the transgenics were good people, there has been too much hate driven into you by the media, society, and your own families." Sketchy cleared his throat; it was getting harder and harder to talk about them.

"The truth is" he began, his eyes no longer looking at anything in particular. "No one remembers who the transgenics really were. The media portrayed them as cold hearted killers, not worthy of mercy, and everyone else merely thought they were a threat that needed to be taken care of. This isn't a lesson in history with dates, numbers, and facts. This is a lesson about who the transgenics really and truly were."

The students focused their full attention on the man in the front of the classroom, with curious eyes they hung on his every word. Jessica shifted in her seat to get a better view and Charlie took his headphones off his ears and listened intently.

The first trace of a smile could be seen on Sketchy's face as he began his story. "The first time I really talked to Joshua was on a rainy Saturday a few days after the Jam Pony incident. He was a big guy, with long hair, and a face most people would run from. After about 10 minutes of talking with him, I had realized that he was not the monster everyone thought he was; actually he was a big teddy bear."

_ Oh not Sketchy, Silly Fella_

Sketchy no longer looked like the war torn man that walked in, but a carefree man, reliving some of his fondest memories. No one could turn away.

"Joshua was a lover not a fighter and when the war came, it was hard for him to manage seeing his friends being hurt. He was a more of a Yoda then a general for a loosing army." Sketchy looked up, took a small breathe and began his tale once again.

"Joshua was one of the lucky ones, a very good friend of mine had managed to smuggle him out in one of the first transgenic movements and he is living happily in one of the transgenic reserves. I occasionally receive a package of paintings and pictures of his first daughter, Max." A large smile engulfed his features. "Joshua would never forget those he left behind.

The class smiled along with Sketchy and waited once again for him to start.

* * *

**End**, hopefully chapter 3 will be up within a week 


	3. Chapter 3: Crash

**Authors Note**: So here is Chapter 3, sorry for the delay I blame it on the fact that I broke the 3 button on my laptop and had to thumb tack it back on. The 3 button is crucial while writing. That was sarcasm it's hard to express on the computer.

Once again I own nothing and Dark Angel nor its characters belong to me.

* * *

Ms. Joan watched Sketchy closely as he spoke. His words buzzed around her head, like a chorus of crickets chirping merrily to the night sky. There was no way she could possibly turn away; something in the man's eyes compelled her to look on.

She had only been teaching for a few years. Her colleagues called her an idealist and her students thought of her as the _new_ teacher that wanted to make learning "fun". If she could achieve only a fraction of the attention her students were giving this man she could easily get tenure before that cocky jerk Mr. Roberts.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sketchy pulled over a chair from an empty desk and sat down with a pant; standing had begun to take its toll on the man. Sketchy crossed then uncrossed his legs several times before starting again.

"I used to go to this crappy bar every other night back before the war. It was called _Crash_ and that's exactly what we did there. You see, the bar was leveled years back after a car bombing got carried away." His voice sounded whimsical as if the total destruction of a bar was commonplace.

"I hadn't realized" he said with a laugh that sounds more like a sob "how much that bar meant to me until I went there a few months back to see they had built a Pet Store where it once stood." He stopped again and took another deep breath. "When I close my eyes I can still see Alec stalking around the pool tables with a Cheshire cat grin and a devil may care attitude."

_Hey Sketch, buddy, you got the next round right?_

Sketchy hoped the class couldn't hear the waver in his voice or see the sweat on his brow. "Max and OC used to sit at this ridiculously small table towards the back; they'd laugh and talk for hours. I had never seen Max smile the way she did while we were all together at _Crash_."

_Boo, you really are screwy in the head if you plan on letting hot boy over here take your money again. _

Most of the class was confused over the mention of the new names, but Ms. Joan knew the names well, Max and Alec were the proverbial leaders of the transgenic movement. She was shocked that this ordinary looking man knew the two most notorious transgenics ever.

"There's no more Crash, no more crappy beer, or dirty pool tables. There's a Pet Store now, where animals are kept in small cages, locked away from freedom." A small sad smile formed on his face and he closed his eyes and rested for just a second. "I can't help but believe the universe runs on irony."

* * *

**END **

Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. fingers crossed


	4. Chapter 4: The War

**Authors Note**:

So kiddies, I am horribly sorry for the wait, but a good friend of mine got into an accident. She's okay, but it set me back for awhile. I actually wrote this chapter on napkins at the hospital, isn't that sad? Hahahah anyway I tried to make this longer, but napkins only take you so far. Please excuse spelling and grammar errors, I am trying.

Don't own anything, especially Dark Angel.

* * *

Sketchy had taken a small break and was now looking carefully at a display of art projects neatly placed on the wall. John stretched lazily and let out a huge yawn. Sketchy knew it was time to begin about the wars, but the memories were still fresh in his mind and it always hurt to talk about it. 

"There isn't much in the history books about the real causes of the Transgenic Wars or even how they ultimately ended. Those who know the true tales only speak the stories to the sky in fear of retribution by those who wish to keep it a secret. But I have always felt obligated to spread the word, even if it meant risking my life."

Henry raised his hand, and then quickly put it down. This was no time for questions.

"The breaking point between the siege and war started when a young boy was found mauled outside the gates of Terminal City. There was no way to identify the kid, but _experts_ blamed Transgenics due to the sheer brutality of the act."

Sketchy's words were lined with injustice and his eyes held all the anger he felt.

"The papers called him _Little Boy Ortiz _because they had found a crumpled David Ortiz Red Sox card in his front pocket. The city bought him a cheap suit and coffin. They buried him in Roosevelt cemetery under the name _Little Boy Ortiz_."

Only the front row of students could see Sketchy fiddling with a card in his front pocket, they all knew what card it was.

"After this the media deemed the Transgenics the ultimate enemy and riots broke out all along the perimeter of Terminal City. I don't think the public would have gone through all that if they had known their _little lost boy_ was a transgenic after all. Once again irony never quits."

Sketchy took the card out of his pocket and began again, never taking his eyes off the card.

"Dalton was his real name and I can easily see him rolling his eyes in that purely Dalton-style and scoffing at the name _Little Boy Ortiz_.

_Dude, I have and will never be a little boy. _

"His real memorial is in the heart of Terminal City under his true name. Alec had it put up in memory of his spiky headed sidekick."

Sketchy placed the card back in his pocket and kept his hand hovering close to it.

"But the damage from _Little Boy Ortiz_ was done and the army was itching to declare war, all they needed was a trigger. And they got one. The information was somehow leaked that a small group of humans were living within the walls of Terminal City and before we knew it, Cindy, Logan and I were considered hostages and missiles were flying. The initial bombings were mostly empty warehouses, but with Terminal City being so small many Transgenic lives were lost. Raids held by Max on several prominent military stations allowed the Transgenics a fighting chance, but there was only so much one could take."

_I'll never leave! TC is my home, I can't just give up. I don't know how. _

"In all this Max had been a rock of leadership and strength for the dwindling transgenics. Her giant brown eyes held hope and perseverance. Max's relationship with Logan dissolved over the pains of war, but Logan remained a close friend and ally throughout everything. On the other side of the coin, Alec had been the one with the smile and the jokes, keeping everyone in TC from killing each other. None could help but fall in love with that smart Alec. His friendship with Max blossomed and she could no loner call him her screw-up. I always thought there was something more between them, even if they'd never admit it."

Joey interrupted with a cough and the loudspeaker pinged on and Ellie Marks was called to the office. Nobody moved.

"With Alec as the general, Max as the leader and an army of empowered super soldiers behind them hopes were high. But they soon realized they were fighting a loosing war, with the military at the front door and the conclave at the back, they were spread all to thin and they couldn't fight anymore. It wasn't until Colonel Lydecker, the man originally in charge of the Transgenics back in Manticore, crawled out of his grave and offered the transgenics a deal."

_Max, haven't you ever heard about making deals with devils. _

'The deal was simple, the transgenic would receive safe passage and several secure locations to hide in and in exchange Lydecker wanted one transgenic of his choosing for private assignments. It was the only way and Max had to except. The Transgenic Movement began and a document was sent to Max with the designation of the Transgenic to be handed over to Lydecker.

_Alpha male X5-494, former commanding officer of unit 7. _

"It was Alec; lovable Alec had to go back to being 494. The loss would be devastating, but Alec always had that self-sacrificing chip in his head and soon the caravan came to pick him up.

_Promise me, Maxie, promise me you wont ever look for me, promise. _

"Alec was perfect for Lydecker's plan. A CO, alpha male, top of his class, but best of all he was Max's friend. Hurting the leader of the Transgenics by sending someone she loved to a fate worse then death was gravy.

Rob, one of Ms. Joan's prized students, sat shocked in his chair. His entire life people have been telling him all sorts of things about the transgenics, but never this.

Kimberly looked on with knowing eyes, her Uncle had told her stories about the bravery of the transgenic. Kimberly always thought Uncle Normal was spinning old wise tales. She was wrong.

John just watched with curious eyes. He wasn't bored anymore.

_Don't look for me, Max. Don't ever look for me._

* * *

**END**, for now hopefully the final chapter will be here soon. 


End file.
